Show Me Your Love
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Summary- When Yael runs to Natasha for comfort during her divorce, will Natasha finally have the guts to confess her love? Or will a Nicky and Lorna scene do it for her? Lystone and a little bit of Laylor


Author's Note- With the amount of Laylor fics out there, I figured the Lystone Fandom needed one. Not to worry Laylor fans, I added a bit of them in here too. Of course it's harder to write them as Yael is married to Dan. However, a good author can always work around that. That being said, I do want to say one thing. I am IN NO WAY implying that Dan and Yael are having marital issues, but for the purpose of this fic, they are. So I hope you enjoy a little Lystone lovin!

Title- Show Me Your Love

Summary- When Yael runs to Natasha for comfort during her divorce, will Natasha finally have the guts to confess her love? Or will a Nicky and Lorna scene do it for her?

Natasha Lyonne sat on her couch with her dog Root Beer, flipping aimlessly through the channels on tv. Her mind wasn't really on the television but thinking about a scene that she and her co-star Yael Stone had to shoot tomorrow. The Nicky and Lorna kiss scene. It was no secret to much of the cast the Natasha was secretly in love with Yael. It was written all over her face, even though she tried to cover it up the best she could. Her last boyfriend, Fred, even started to get jealous. In fact he actually tried to get her to leave Orange Is The New Black after season three just so she wouldn't be around Yael so much. Natasha refused to quit the show, Fred had left her. As for Yael, she had been going through marital troubles, she and Dan were getting a divorce after two years of marriage. Natasha had stood by Yael through the whole ordeal, being her rock. Every time Yael would break down crying, it was Natasha that was there to hold her, and every time she hated the asshole that made this beautiful woman shed even a single tear.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Walking to the door with Root Beer hot on her heels Natasha fixed her hair subconsciously. When she opened the door, letting a cool gust of wind greet her, she saw Yael standing at the door, her jacket was soaked by the heavily falling rain and her mascara running down her face, caused by the rain and the tears falling down her beautiful features.

"Yael" Natasha exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her in out of the rain, closing the door behind her. "What happened?"

Yael looked up at her. Root Beer was jumping up and down at her feet, the water was dripping from her coat and face, and yet she still looked fucking beautiful.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first." Yael sniffled, as Natasha helped her out of her dripping wet coat and her soaked shoes. "But I talked to Dan and..." Yael started crying again and Natasha took her in her arms, like countless times before, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her wet hair. "He's been cheating on me. Things weren't working out so five months ago he started seeing someone else on the side."

Natasha felt the anger bubble in her stomach again, _how fucking dare he?_ Holding Yael tighter she whispered softly, "Fuck I'm sorry. He's an asshole. You deserve so much better. "

Yael pulled back and gave her friend a small smile. "Thank you." Suddenly she shivered slightly, a reminder that her clothes were soaked from the downpour outside.

"You must be freezing" Natasha rubbed her arms "I think I have an old sweater and pajama pants you can wear. I'll dry your clothes for you."

"Thank you" Yael smiled, as the redhead moved towards the hallway. She sighed deeply, this divorce had been hell in a handbag, but with her family and fellow cast mates, Natasha in particular, it had been easier. Yael had secretly started having feelings for her wild haired cast mate. She knew Natasha probably didn't feel the same way, but she couldn't help but hope. Tomorrows scene would be interesting.

Natasha walked back in with clothes and a towel in hand. "Here you go. I thought you might want a warm shower as well."

_With you?_ Yael's mind asked. "Thanks Tash" she smiled as she took the clothes and went to shower and change.

Twenty minutes later, Yael walked into the living room with her hair up in a bun, the grey sweater hanging loosely on her body and the pajama pants rolled up to her ankles. Natasha just stared at her, this woman could wear the ugliest outfit in the world and still look beautiful. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Much, thank you so much Tash. I still feel bad for not calling first." Yael replied, sitting down beside Natasha on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome here anytime." Natasha smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Yael smiled, getting more comfortable on the couch, Root Beer nuzzled at her side. "Any good ones on tv?"

Flipping on the tv and shuffling through the channels, they fell on one that made them both burst into laughter. _West Side Story_.

"Well now that's ironic." Yael laughed.

"Wanna watch it?" Natasha asked. It wasn't one of her favorites but she knew Yael secretly loved it.

"Now do you think Nicky would do that for Lorna?" Yael asked teasingly.

"I think she'd do anything for Lorna." Natasha said seriously, looking deeply into her eyes.

Yael put her head on the taller woman's shoulder as the movie started. As the movie continued, Natasha looked down to see Yael fast asleep beside her. She couldn't help but stare at her. Her face looked so content, her breathing tickling Natasha's neck, sending shivers down her spine. How anyone could ever hurt this breathtaking woman was something she just couldn't understand. Gently she lay a kiss to Yael's hair and wrapped the blanket around them.

The next morning Yael woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Opening her eyes she was momentarily confused by her surroundings. Then the events of the night before came back to her. The fight with Dan, driving in the pouring rain to Natasha's house, sobbing into her friends arms and then falling asleep on her couch. Yael laughed as Root Beer jumped up on her.

"Well good morning" Yael smiled as she petted the dog. Pulling the blanket off she stood up, stretching, and walked into the kitchen. Natasha stood at the stove, her back to Yael,. Yael couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. This woman had done so much for her over the last few months. How anyone could not fall in love with Natasha Lyonne, was beyond her.

"Hey good lookin, whatcha got cookin?" Yael smiled as she walked over to Natasha.

"Morning. Bacon and eggs. I figured we could use a good breakfast before we head to the set." Natasha replied. "Oh and help yourself to coffee."

"Are you nervous?" Yael asked, as she poured herself a cup.

"No not at all." Natasha said, "I just hope I'm a good enough kisser."

Yael laughed, "I think you'll be a great kisser. I just hope my lipstick tastes good."

Natasha smiled inwardly at the thought of those cherry red lips being pressed against hers. Like Nicky, Natasha loved that lipstick.

"By the way." Yael said, "I wanted to thank you again for last night Tash. I really appreciate it."

Natasha turned to face her, "Like I said, anytime." Yael pulled her into a hug. They stood there holding each other until the smell of something burning hit their nostrils.

Yael burst out laughing as Natasha turned quickly to get the burning food off the skillet.

"Just for laughing at me, I'm giving you the burnt stuff." Natasha teased, before turning off the stove. "Ok let's eat"

After eating they decided to each take their own car so they wouldn't have questions asked about the night before. After they arrived, Natasha was whisk off to makeup. As she entered the trailer Laura Prepon was already there.

"Morning" Laura greeted her, smiling brightly.

"Hey" Natasha smiled back as she sat down in the other chair.

"So are you nervous?" Laura asked. She knew about Natasha's feelings for Yael.

"No not really. I figure if I've seen her half naked, what's a kiss?" Natasha replied, trying desperately to make her own words register to her pounding heart.

"Trust me Tasha, it's way more than that. When I first kissed Taylor I thought the world had disappeared. " Laura smiled dreamily, thinking about her co star.

"How have you two not fucked each other yet?" Natasha asked. She had seen them together, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

"The same reason you haven't told Yael you love her yet." Laura replied knowingly.

An hour later the time had finally come. Natasha's heart was beating so fast she wondered if it would pop out of her chest. She took a deep breath and walked into Nicky's prison cube and sat down on the bunk, grabbing the magazine and flipping through it.

"Yael are you ready?" The director yelled

"Yep" Yael replied. As _ready as I'll ever be_, she thought.

"Ok and Action" the director yelled as the camera began rolling.

Yael walked to the entrance of Nicky's cube.

"Hey Nicky can we talk?"

Natasha looked up from her magazine "Sure Morello, what's up?"

Yael walked closer to the bed, standing right in front of Natasha. "I don't really know how to say this."

"Just say it kid. Whatever it is it's ok." Natasha said, standing up and putting her hand on Yael's arm reassuringly.

"I love you too Nicky." Yael said softly, "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I just got so lost in my head that I didn't see what was so obviously right in front of me."

Natasha, whose heart was way past the popping out of her chest stage, cupped Yael's face in her hands "I'm just glad you said it. I love you too Lorna." She leaned forward and captured Yael's lips with hers. Laura had been right. The world disappeared as Natasha pulled Yael close to her. Her heart, that had been pounding against her ribcage now seemed so quiet it might have stopped altogether. Yael moved her fingers into Natasha's hair, the feeling of their lips together felt heavenly. They kissed each other deeply, not even hearing the director yell cut or the cheering of their cast mates in the background. It wasn't until Natasha felt Laura's hand shaking her shoulder that they pulled apart.

"Hey not lesbians, the director yelled cut five minutes ago." Laura laughed hysterically at the deer in the headlights looks on her friends faces.

Blushing profusely Yael and Natasha straightened their clothes as they walked off set.

"Wow" Natasha laughed as they sat down in her trailer."That was a hell of a kiss"

Yael seemed to blush deeper as she looked at Natasha. "Tash there's something I need to tell you/"

Natasha looked at her, "What is it?"

"That kiss wasn't just for Nicky." Yael said softly.

Natasha just stared at her, her jaw almost hitting the floor. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Yael smiled as she slowly leaned in to kiss her, "I love you Natasha."

Still speechless Natasha closed the distance between them and kissed Yael heatedly. Yael pushed her backwards on the couch so she was laying on top of her. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, Natasha's arms running up and down Yael's sides. Yael kissed her hard, her tongue exploring every inch of Natasha's mouth, before pulling away and moving to her neck. Natasha moaned deeply as she pulled Yael closer to her, needing to feel every inch of the woman on top of her.

Two hours later as Natasha and Yael walked to their cars, their arms around each other they passed Taylor and Laura.

"Hey lovebirds" Laura teased, smiling brightly at them

Yael blushed and hid her face in Natasha's neck, "Well at least I got more action than you."Natasha mocked, sending Laura a knowing look before walking away with Yael close to her side. As they moved away from their cast mates, Natasha laughed when she heard Taylor ask Laura "What did she mean by that?"

Yael smiled as she kissed Natasha's neck. "What do you say we go out for dinner?"

"I'd love that." Natasha grinned as they reached Yael's car. Natasha pushed her against the back door and kissed her softly, letting one arm slip around her waist as the other opened the driver's side door. "Wherever you want. I'll follow you."

Yael smiled as she got in the car. "I love you Tash, I really do."

Natasha leaned down and kissed her one more time, softly. "I love you too Yael."

Author's Note- There you go Lystone and Laylor fans! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope their first kiss really does happen like this! (Nicky and Lorna I mean. I love Lystone but I'm not stupid lol)


End file.
